Lead me through the dark
by Writingflames
Summary: Louisa finds herself in a box surrounded by darkness. She can't remember a thing. Being a girl in the Glade isn't easy. Surrounded by boys and being blind, Louisa finds herself in a predicament.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys, this is my very first fanfiction so please be aware of that while reading this! Well, I hope you enjoy :). P.s I'm so sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully, the next one will be longer but I make no promises.**

I gasp sitting up, breathing heavily. It's pitch black wherever I am. I feel around the floor. The floor feels weird. Like a metal grate. I yank my hand back up onto my lap, shaking.

"Where the hell am I?" I whisper. No response. I'm alone. In the dark. I don't like this at all. My stomach tingles with fear. I feel like I'm gonna be sick. I stand up with wobbly legs, placing my hand on the weird metal grate like wall to steady myself.

"Help! Anyone?" I call out. It's useless. I doubt anyone can hear me. With my hand still on the wall, I slowly make my way around. Damn, it's dark in here. I walk what I guess is the full perimeter of this room. It's a large metal box with various crates around.

I can't help it. I start crying. I take in shaky breaths trying to calm down but it isn't working. I'm starting to get claustrophobic and I couldn't find any type of exit. Where am I? Who am I?

My fear grows. I can't remember a single thing. Like how I got here, what my name is. Who forgets their fucking name?

The box I'm in creaks and shoots up at a speed too fast for me. I let out a scream as I ascend and fall down on my butt. It makes an abrupt stop a couple minutes later. I pull my knees up to my chest, sobbing. Someone, please, help me.

Loud creaking fills my ears. What's going on? The sound stops and is replaced with people talking.

"Looks like 'er Greenie's a hider!" Boys snicker at the comment. I pull my knees even tighter against my chest. What the hell is a Greenie? The box slightly shakes as someone jumps into the box. I let out a yelp and hear more boys laugh.

How come I still can't see them? I hear footsteps approach my hiding place. My heartbeat quickens. I slam my back into the wall of the box trying to put as much distance between me and the mysterious person. My move completely backfires. It makes the box rattle, giving away my spot.

"Bloody hell..." Breaths a boy. He has a thick accent. It sounds different than the boy who spoke earlier. A whimper escapes my mouth.

"It's a girl." The people are silent but it doesn't last long. I wish it did.

"Is she hot?"

"I call dibs!"

"I know what I'm doing tonight."

"Finally, some entertainment." I can practically hear the smirks on their faces. Another tear rolls down my cheek. I just want to be out of here. Someone else jumps into the box making it shake once again. I try to move back but the damn wall is in the way.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not gonna let anyone of those shanks touch ya. Okay?" Says the boy with the accent. What the hell is up with their vocabulary? I don't respond. Another whimper escapes me as I hear the other person walk over to where I'm sitting. Why is it so dark-?

"Shuck it. Now they're sending us up a girl? Those shanks got some nerve." His voice is laced with authority. Maybe he's in charge here?

"Help." My voice comes out small and quiet. Barely a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So this chapter is about the same size as the last one rip. But I have decided to keep the chapters this size. I don't really like this chapter but it is what it is. Please remember to leave a review, it means a lot to me :).**

I still can't see a thing. Why the hell is it so dark? The others seem to be fine. Do they see what I see? A constant ocean of black swimming before their eyes? I doubt it.

I'm still shaking. I can't seem to stop no matter how hard I try. I try to make out figures but I can't. The blackness continues on, making me more irritated by the second.

I want to scream and demand where I am, why I can't see a damn thing, but I don't. I sit here acting like a baby. I hear the boy who I assume is the leader whisper to the other boy with the accent.

"Newt, do somethin'. You're better at this klunk anyway." So that's what his name is. I hear the leader take a step back and the man I would have to guess is Newt takes one forward.

"Get away from me." I hiss.

"Woah, calm yourself Greenie. I'm gonna help ya, alright?"

"I can't see anything…" I whisper. I bite my lip nervously. A habit, I guess. I'm met with silence except for the occasional comment from one of the perverted boys.

Newt puts his hand on my shoulder making me flinch.

"The other guy in here is Alby, ok? We aren't goin' to hurt ya Greenbean." I raise my eyebrow at that word. Whats with all the weird slang?

"I've got no shuckin' clue why you can't see but for now you need to trust me." He says softly.

I take a deep breath. I just got here, in a strange box, in an even stranger place. I don't know where I am, or who I'm even talking with but I won't rot in this box.

I hold out my hand and Newt grabs it pulling me up like I weigh nothing. I don't trust him and I probably never will but I don't want to be alone. Not in a place like this.

* * *

Alby starts yelling at the people surrounded by the box to get moving along, while Newt helps pull me out. I stumble, quickly managing to grab Newt's shirt.

Heat creeps up my neck. _Really, Louisa?_ My mouth hangs wide. My names Louisa! I've never felt so happy in my life. Or so I think. Maybe I'll start to remember other things too…

"You ok Greenie?" Newt asks. I quickly nod my head a bit too fast. I don't feel like telling them my name. I can't trust them with something so precious.

Newt starts walking me over to the "homestead". Alby left us to go roar orders at people. I've finally stopped shaking. I pick up the courage and start to ask questions.

"Are there any other girls here? I only heard boys...earlier." I ask. I can hear him suck in a breath before hesitantly answering.

"No, there aren't. You're the first girl Greenbean." _Shit._

"Where are we? Who sent me here? Why the hell am I the only girl here?" _Why can't I see your face?_ Newt chuckles.

"Slow down there. One question at a time." The short walk to the homestead is filled with my questions. I can't help but be so damn curious.

Newt's hand on my shoulder tightens as we walk into the homestead. He helps me walk up the stairs and guides me into a room, closing the door. He lets go of my shoulder.

"You're stayin' here today. No exceptions Greenie."


End file.
